Leluri
by chyorimentum
Summary: Leluri adalah sebuah istilah sastra yang berarti 'penyebaran cerita secara verbal' alias 'dari mulut ke mulut'. Tapi bagi Yesung, leluri ini memiliki arti yang lain. [Oneshoot fluff—YeWook]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Warning**: Possibly Possibly typo(s), **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, **Alternate Age**, Alternate Reality, **contain some Out Of Character things**, absurd themed**.**

* * *

—_**Leluri—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

"Jadi sampai di sini saja pelajaran yang saya sampaikan. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya seorang guru muda pada seluruh murid kelasnya. Panggil saja guru tampan itu dengan nama Yesung—walaupun ia memiliki nama asli Kim Jongwoon. Irisnya yang senada dengan _black_ _coffee_ mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh isi kelas dan langsung terhenti pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah membenamkan wajah pada lipatan tangannya.

Para murid lain ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada _namja_ yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut. "Hei, Ryeowook. Bangun!" seru salah seorang murid yang duduk di sebelah _namja_ tidur yang terduga bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Ia mengguncang bahu kiri Ryeowook agar pemuda itu segera bangun.

"Ngh... Jangan _hyung_... Punyaku masih sakit... Besok saja ya... Zzz..." igau Ryeowook. Semua penghuni kelas langsung ternganga dibuatnya.

Merasa jengah, Yesung berjalan ke belakang kelas—tepatnya ke bangku milik Ryeowook. "Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan, _eoh_?! Bangun atau kau kuberi pengurangan nilai!" Ia memukulkan buku yang dibawanya pada kepala Ryeowook.

"Ah, aduh..." rengek Ryeowook seraya membuka matanya perlahan. Iris _hazel_ pemuda itu menangkap sosok Yesung di matanya. "Lho, _hyung_? Bukankah barusan kau _shirtless_ dan sedang menggodaku? Sejak kapan kau sudah memakai kemeja seperti itu?"

Semua murid baik _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ dibuat tercengang oleh celetukan Ryeowook—yang entah igauan atau serius—itu. Ucapan seperti "_Omo_!", "_Aigoo_!", "_Oh God really_!", "Astaga!", dan semacamnya mungkin sudah memenuhi ruangan itu.

Ryeowook mengerjap lalu memperhatikan seisi kelas. "Lho? Rupanya aku sedang bermimpi ya? Hahahahaha~"

"KIM RYEOWOOK! PERGI KE RUANG GURU SAAT JAM PELAJARAN TERAKHIR!"

* * *

Kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Kepalanya menengok kiri-kanan mencari di mana letak ruang guru. Maklumlah bila ia masih belum terbiasa dengan gedung sekolah ini, sebab pemuda yang sedang kebingungan itu—Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang murid pindahan yang notabene masih belum familier dengan gedung sekolahnya. Sesekali Ryeowook mendesah lelah, terkadang kekasihnya yang satu itu sedikit kelewatan di saat memberikan hukuman—misalnya saat ini, ia harus meninggalkan ulangan matematika di jam pelajaran akhir hanya demi pergi ke ruang guru untuk bertemu sang kekasih. Tunggu, kekasih? Bukankah yang memberinya hukuman adalah Yesung—guru sastra muda yang tampan itu? Jadi, sebenarnya Yesung itu guru sastra atau kekasih Ryeowook? Sebenarnya, kedua jawaban barusan semuanya benar. Yesung dan Ryeowook resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sebulan yang lalu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Yesung dipanggil '_hyung_' oleh Ryeowook, namun mereka telah sepakat untuk tak saling memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan orang-orang. Maklumlah, Yesung tak ingin dianggap melanggar kode etik oleh orang-orang sehingga mereka harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

Tangan kecil itu membuka pintu bertipe _slide_ yang bertuliskan 'ruang guru' tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sesosok _namja_ berkemeja _navy_ _blue_ di salah satu sudut ruangan. "_Annyeong_ Yesung _seonsaengnim_," Ryeowook membungkuk memberi salam pada Yesung.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Ryeowook," ucap Yesung. "Tak usah bersikap seperti itu, santai saja. Di sini tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali kau dan aku."

"Begitukah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi polosnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Yesung yang tengah duduk di kursinya lalu Ryeowook pun duduk di sebelahnya—tepatnya di kursi milik Lee _seonsaengnim_. Iris _hazel_-nya kini menatap ke sebuah kertas penuh dengan pertanyaan di atas meja milik Yesung. "Itu kertas apa, _hyung_?"

"Ah, ini?" Yesung mengangkat kertas tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Ryeowook dan tersenyum. "Soal yang khusus kubuat karena kau tak mendengar materiku di kelas tadi pagi. Dikerjakan ya, _arraseo_?"

Sekilas Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Hm... Baiklah." Ia pun menaruh kertas soal di atas meja Lee _seonsaengnim_ dan mulai mengerjakannya dengan serius.

Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah yang merupakan warna kesukaannya lalu membuka tutupnya. Dari dalam sana tercium aroma manis yang memecah konsentrasi pemuda berambut karamel yang tengah mengerjakan soal-soal sastra tersebut. "Lho? Bukankah itu _macaron_ yang kuberikan tadi pagi untuk camilan istirahatmu? Kenapa belum dimakan?" tanyanya.

"Karena selama jam istirahat aku membuatkan soal itu, jadi aku tak sempat untuk makan," jawab Yesung seraya memasukkan _macaron_ berwarna hijau ke dalam mulutnya. "Sudah, lanjutkan menjawab soal-soalnya."

Pemuda mungil itu pun mengerjakan kembali soal-soal yang telah dibuat oleh Yesung. Tak selang beberapa menit ia terdiam, iris _hazel_-nya terkunci pada suatu kata yang tak familier dan tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. "_Hyung_, ini apa?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menunjuk kata yang dimaksud dengan pulpen.

"Oh, leluri?" Yesung memastikan seraya memasukkan _macaron_ lain berwarna ungu ke dalam mulutnya. "Itu bahasa sastra yang artinya 'menyampaikan cerita secara verbal' alias 'dari mulut ke mulut'. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya di kelas tadi?"

"Aku 'kan ketiduran, _hyung_... Masa kau lupa sih?"

"Ah ya, kau benar. _Mianhaeyo_ _chagiya_~" Yesung mengelitiki bawah dagu Ryeowook layaknya kucing.

"Sudahlah, tak apa kok _hyung_," kata Ryeowook. "Tapi aku berpikir... apa kita bisa ya melakukan leluri pada anak-anak kita suatu hari nanti? Misalnya menceritakan hubungan kita yang berpacaran sembunyi-sembunyi, mungkin?"

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, kini Yesung mulai menyeringai nakal. "Tak usah berpikir terlalu jauh, _chagiya_. Sekarang kita juga bisa melakukan leluri kok. Coba bilang 'ang'?"

Semula Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya tanda kebingungan, namun pada akhirnya ia pun menuruti apa kata Yesung. "Aaaaang—!" Bibir Ryeowook berhenti berucap ketika sebuah bibir lain tertempel padanya. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku ketika menyadari Yesung yang mencium bibirnya dengan penuh hasrat. Tapi... apa ini? Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang manis mengganjal di antara mulutnya dan mulut Yesung—dan tentunya membuat akses antara lidah mereka terbatas. Rasa manis-asam dengan tekstur lembek ini sepertinya begitu familier dengan lidahnya. Ah, Ryeowook tahu apa itu, benda itu adalah _macaron_ rasa _blackcurrant_! Sekilas sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, kenapa Yesung menyuapkan _macaron_ dari mulut ke mulut?—Ryeowook mengerti sekarang. Jadi ini maksud dari 'leluri yang bisa mereka lakukan' seperti apa kata Yesung barusan?

Yesung menghentikan ciumannya dan meninggalkan _macaron_ _blackcurrant_ tersebut di mulut mungil murid sekaligus _namjachingu_-nya itu. Ia kembali memasang _naughty_ _smile_-nya. "Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu terasa ambigu bagi Kim Ryeowook. Yesung sedang menanyakan rasa _macaron_ yang diberinya atau menanyakan kesan ciuman mereka yang terbilang cukup nakal? "Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Ryeowook merona seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir itu manis..."

"_Want to do it for the second_ _time now_?" tanya Yesung dengan nada yang menggoda.

Ryeowook semakin merona. "Ehm.. Ba—Bagaimana ya... itu—"

Teng... Teng... Teng... Teng...

Bel yang memotong ucapan Ryeowook barusan berdentang empat kali tanda waktu sekolah telah usai. Mereka berdua terkejut menyadari hal itu. Buru-buru Ryeowook berdiri dari tempat duduk milik Lee _seonsaengnim_ dan menghadap ke arah Yesung. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum para guru memergoki kita sedang berpacaran di sini." Ia berbalik lalu berlari keluar dari lapangan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Yesung seraya menahan lengan Ryeowook untuk mencegahnya pergi. "Buatlah _macaron_ yang banyak, aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu—"

"—dan melakukan 'leluri' versi Kim Jongwoon lagi. Aku tahu isi pikiranmu, _hyung_." Ryeowook memotong perkataan _namjachingu_-nya lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Tentu saja akan kulakukan. Cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu pergi ke rumahku, oke?"

"Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, _chagiya_." Yesung melepaskan genggamannya lalu membiarkan Ryeowook pergi keluar dengan lambaian tangannya yang kecil. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu datangnya malam..."

.

.

—**the end—**

* * *

Annyeong~ another awkward fanfiction from me~ hehehe :)

Just a simple fanfiction to decrease my miss-feeling about FFn. And all of you too, of course :)

Don't forget to give your review. Your reviews are my spirit!

Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
